


How to Convince Your Boyfriend to Adopt a Cat

by Ambrose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Convince Your Boyfriend to Adopt a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



> something I wrote forever ago for a tumblr prompt, that I decided to repost here.

He knew it would happen eventually. Mercutio had been telling him for months – half-joking half-serious – that the prince of cats really needed a few more subjects. And seeing how his eyes lit up whenever they saw cats, whether at friends’ or on the street, Tybalt never had the heart to protest. 

He didn’t mind cats, really. They were just those moody creatures that came once in a while to be petted, or to scratch you, but he’d never really enjoyed their company – much less be compared to them, even though by now he’d gotten used to Mercutio’s teasing and it no longer felt like an offence.

That was different when he was just a kid, but then his father had taken the kitty away and… Tybalt didn’t really want to think about it. He didn’t want to get attached in any way, neither to things nor people. Bad things happened whenever he did.

But of course, as always when it came to Mercutio, Tybalt had to make exceptions. Which was something he was all in all quite fine with, especially when his lover shoved a tiny kitten into his hands, an orange and white ball of fur that yawned, curled up, and started purring the instant he had it in his arms.

He could think of half a dozen reasons to say no to Mercutio’s “we can keep him right? Please say yes?” but between his puppy eyes, the excited-kid-on-a-christmas-morning tone, and the sleeping kitten, Tybalt didn’t have the heart to say no. Not even when Mercutio took as many pictures as he could and sent them to everyone he knew – yes, that included the Prince of Verona, Lord Capulet, and even a friar – to claim he had Actual Proof that Tybalt was indeed the prince of cats.

And then Mercutio curled up next to him on the sofa, every bit a cat himself, and told him how his owners were ready to put him to sleep if no-one took him – and there was no question of getting rid of the kitten ever again. The little thing, now awake, was trying to chew off Tybalt’s fingers, and he had a feeling they would all get along just fine. Everyone, after all, should have a loving family. Tybalt had been given that chance – even if this particular family was annoying as hell and too prone to puns for his own good – and he was only glad that he could share that, even in such a small way.


End file.
